


Sing Along!

by XingueseEmpress



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingueseEmpress/pseuds/XingueseEmpress
Summary: Evelyn and alcohol don't mix. According to Greed anyways.





	Sing Along!

Damn Greed's inhuman alcohol intolerance. Damn it straight to Father's giant lava vat. And who in this dingy, God-forsaken tavern decided to give Ed alcohol anyway? She stood atop the centermost two-seat table, her outerwear flung off, revealing mismatched arms, one toned and golden, the other gleaming metal, singing and dancing like a buffoon. Her voice hinted at innate singing ability, but she was much too drunk and the song was much too raunchy for it to be even remotely pleasant.

_Oh, in my youth I met a lass,_   

_But her lovin' left me quite abashed,_

_'Till this day I can't explain,_   

_What it was she stuck up my－_

_Oh, how vulgar_ , Ling said from inside Greed's head. Greed growled and massaged at his temples. Drunken men and even women hooted and hollered, lifting their mugs of cheap ale as she belted, her hands reaching toward the moldy ceiling. Darius and Heinkel－those fuckers－cackled over their own mugs, their own inhibitions too cloudy to do much about this... situation.

"Thank you!" Ed said, dropping into a wobbly curtsy. "Thank you very much! And for my next number,"－She extended her arm and extended her pointer finger－ " I've got one word for you: sing-along!"

The crowd's haughty cheers slammed his headache into full force. Despite how loud they were being, Ed began her number. It was a risque one, bragging on her figure and...exploits. Greed swiveled around in his stool, only to find that the teenage girl was moving her hips and taking in stride the money being thrown at her as her audience sang along. Ling hummed in approval.

Beside him, the two chimera men choked on their drinks. "B-boss, you okay with that?" they said in unison.

"Fuck no," Greed snarled, shooting up and stalking over to where his possession was. He dragged her off the table, flung her over his shoulder and stalked out of the bar. Ed squealed and banged at his back, which did nothing to slow him. Her audience cursed at him and tried to herd her back, but were quickly silenced at a bearing of his razor-point teeth.

And for once in his life Greed the Avaricious did not regret disregarding the money that laid about his feet.


End file.
